LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P11/Transcript
(Amanda is seen drinking a soda) Amanda:.... (Amanda looks out a window) Amanda: Hmmm.... Adriana: Something up? Amanda: Hm? Oh no, I'm just looking is all. Adriana: Ah. I got ya. Amanda: Hey, mind if I ask something? Adriana: Of course. Amanda; When this whole thing is over, what are you gonna do after words? Adriana: Honestly? I was thinking of going back to music. Amanda: Really? Adriana: Yeah. I mean, after we establish new leadership. Amanda: You really love music don't you? Adriana: That I do. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always love the kind of stuff that makes you wanna get up and shake your booty. Amanda: I can tell. You seem the type. Adriana: Heh, yeah. ???: *Voice* I'm hungry... Adriana: Hmm? Amanda: !! O-Oh s-sorry. Adriana: Hey no worries. Looks. Here comes out food. (A waiter then brings some food over and puts it on the table) Amanda: Ooooo! ???: *Voice* Food! Adriana: Huh?? Amanda: !! I-I guess I'm more excited then I thought. Adriana: Well then go on. Eat to your hearts contend. (Adriana starts to eat as Amanda grabs some food, and lowers it to her stomach, without her noticing) Amanda: *Whisper* Take it. ???: *Voice* Yay! Amanda: *Whisper* SHH!! ???: Whisper* Sorry.... (Amanda lifts up her shirt and the infant quickly shoots out, eats the food, and goes back) ???: *Voice* Mmmm! Amanda: *Whisper* You like it? ???: *Whisper* Its delicious! Amanda: *Whisper* Heh, glad you like it. ???: *Whisper* I sure do! Adriana: You okay? (Amanda quickly lowers her shirt) Amanda: S-Sorry! I-I-I thought I felt something weird on my stomach. Its nothing. Adriana: Ummm..... Amanda: *Smile* Adriana: Riiiight…. *Goes back to eating* Amanda: *Thinking* I gotta be careful. I don't want her to know about the infant. (Amanda takes a bite from some chicken) Amanda: *Thinking* As long as he's quiet and avoids shifting, I should be able to keep him hidden. (As she looks at Adriana, she grabs another bit of food and quietly hands some to the infant) ???: *Happy sigh* Amanda: *Thinking* At least he's able to eat now. (Amanda looks around) Amanda: *Thinking* Though, I just hope the others are okay. (Meanwhile with the boys...) Samuel: So. Are you in Oliver? Oliver:.... Adam: Come on Oliver, we got this. Daniel: That thirty thousand is in the bag! Oliver:....Right. Sure, let's do it. Samuel: Excellent. Let's play. (The dealer gives each player two cards) Adam: Alright! Daniel: Riches here we come! Dealer: The blinds are currently set to 400. Samuel: I'll call. *Puts some chips down* Oliver: Hmm... I call. *Puts some chips down* Daniel: I'll call too! *Throws some chips down* Adam: Money time! *Throws down some chips* (The dealer puts 3 cards on the table) Samuel: I call. *Puts chips down* Oliver: *Thinking* Okay. Okay. Not a bad hand. Could be better though. Gotta play it safe though. *Out loud* I'll check. Daniel: Hmm.... I'll bet. *Puts more chips down* Adam: Ooooh. I'll call! *Puts the same amount of chips as Daniel down* (Another card is placed on the table) Samuel: Alright. Daniel: Come on money! Adam: *Nervous moan* Um.... Samuel: Everything okay? Adam: Y-Yeah yeah everything is good. *Thinking* Is this a good hand or not!? I can't tell! Samuel:... *Pushes all his chips forward* All in. Oliver: !! *Thinking* Is he crazy!? Well I might as well play it safe. *Out loud* Check. Daniel: *Thinking* I might as well do what Oliver does. *Out loud* Check. Adam: *Thinking* Screw it. *Out loud* Check! (The last card is place) Samuel: Time to show our cards gentlemen. (THe group turns they're cards over) Dealer:.... Samuel wins the pot. Daniel: DAMN IT! Adam: AWW!! (Samuel takes a bunch of the chips back) Samuel: Still want to continue? You still have chips you can bet. Daniel: You bet we want to continue! Adam: I won't give up on this cash! Oliver: *Thinking* They're getting greedy. Samuel: Let's play then. (Two cards are given to the players) Samuel: Call. *Places some chips Oliver:... Check. Daniel: Call! *Places chips* Adam: Call! (3 cards are placed on the table) Samuel: Check. Oliver: Check as well. Daniel: Bet! *Places chips down* Adam: I call! Oliver: *Thinking* Oh that's not good... (Another card is placed at the table) Oliver: *Thinking* That's even worse. This hand is garbage. *Outloud* I fold. *Moves cards away* Daniel: Bet again! *Throws chips down* Adam: ARE YOU SEIROUS!?! SCREW IT! *Pushes all his chips forward* ALL IN!! Oliver: *Thinking* WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!?!? Samuel: *Pushes chips forward* All in. (The last card is shown) Samuel: Show your cards you two. Daniel: You got it! Adam: I can already see the designer suit I'm gonna buy! (Samuel Daniel and Adam show they're cards) Dealer:..... Samuel wins the pot. Adam: WHAT!?!??! Samuel: *Takes the pot* I win again. What are the odds? Adam: N-NO!! NO IT CAN'T BE!! THAT WAS ALL MY CHIPS!! Samuel: Yep. YOu are out of the game. Adam: AWWW DAMMIT!!! Oliver: *Sigh* Adam: Well, I'll go back to our friend guys. Samuel: Uh hold on. Adam: Hm? Samuel: You need to give me something in return. Adam: What?? Samuel: Yes. (Samuel looks at Adam) Samuel: Hmmm.... (Samuel sees a small action figure in Adam's pocket) Samuel: What's that? Adam: *Looks and takes the figure* Oh! This is my lucky action figure! I keep it on me as a sign of good luck! Samuel: Lucky huh? Adam: Yeah! Samuel: Well, it seems that figure has brought you bad luck. Adam: Huh? (Samuel holds out his hand) Adam:... !! Wait what?! No! I don't wanna give my lucky action figure! Samuel: You don't have a choice. Adam: No! Daniel: Whoa whoa, I know he lost but I will NOT allow that! Samuel: Hey, he played the game, he lost, now he has to give up something. And since he doesn't have any money, I'll take one of his prize possession as payment. Unless, you have something else of equal or greater value? Daniel: *Growls as embers rise from his shoulders* Oh I'll give you something alright! Samuel: Hm? Oliver: ! Whoa whoa, let's stay calm guys! Daniel: But- Oliver: Kevin. Stay. Calm. Daniel:.... *Embers vanishes* Samuel:.... Adam: Now just let me go! I refuse to separate from my figure! Samuel: You'll either hand over the figure, or I'll take something else from you. Adam: Oh yeah?! Like what?! Samuel: How about your health? Daniel: Huh? Adam: What?? The hell does that-...*Coughs* Huh? Oliver: Huh? (Adam coughs a bit more and skin turns a bit pale) Adam: W-What- *Coughs some more* What-what's going- *Coughs more* On??? Daniel: Dude?? Adam: *Coughing* Ooooh..... (Adam goes and sits on a nearby booth) Adam: What the....? Samuel: There we go. Daniel: What did you do to him!? Samuel: Simple. I made him give me something valuable. He wanted to keep that figure of his, so I took his health. Oliver: Y-You took his health?! Samuel: Yep. Now he's sick as a dog. Adam: *Groans* Daniel: You bastard! Oliver: how did you even do that?! Samuel: That is my little secret. So. Ready for another round? Daniel: A-Another round!? Samuel: Yep. THe game is still on after all. Daniel:...... Oliver: *Thinking* So my suspicions were correct. This gambler's got powers. So that means the game has to be rigged for him to win somehow, but what is it? Daniel: *Sits down* Alright, you want another round? Let's do it. I'll get my friend back to good health as well. Samuel: You would you bet your own health on it? Daniel: Yeah! Yeah that's right! I'll stack my own health on this! Samuel: *Smirks* Its a bet then. What about you Oliver? Are you in? Oliver: Sure. I'll see to it that our friend goes back to normal. Samuel: Alright then. (The two glare at Samuel before the scene cuts to Amanda and Adriana still sitting at the table. Amanda however is seen leaning against the wall sleeping) Amanda:........ Adriana: *Shakes Amanda's shoulder* Annie? Amanda: *Snorts and wakes up* H-Huh w-wha??? Adriana: You fell asleep. Amanda: I did...? *Yawns* Wow. I didn't even notice. Adriana: Are you bored? Amanda: K-Kinda. Adriana: Well then. *Stands up* Since our bellies are full and boredom has hit us, I know the perfect thing to do next! Amanda: What's that? Adriana: You and me are going dancing! Amanda: H-huh?! D-Dancing??? ???: *Voice* Hm? Adriana: Yep! You and me! Amanda: B-But I can't even dance! Adriana: DOn't be silly! Everyone can dance! No one can listen to my music and NOT dance! Amanda: B-B-But I- Adriana: *Grabs Amanda's hand* Come on let's go! (Adriana and Amanda head out of the building) Amanda: AH!! (The two vanish behind the door) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts